


Summer Night

by alyssarey



Series: Family Debauchery [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fucked Up, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssarey/pseuds/alyssarey
Summary: What really happened in that summer night?





	Summer Night

Hermione Granger had always admired her father, as long as she could remember.

Inside her family, everyone knew her as a _daddy’s girl_ , the kind of child that always sought her daddy’s approval even in the smallest things. When she had been a little girl, she had always asked for her father to tuck her before sleep, to give her goodnight kisses and to read a special book that she had specially found for them.

Since the early years of her life, she tried to emulate her father’s habits into her own, to try to be closer to him as a person. And it worked. Her father’s character was the only thing she based herself to build her own character. She loved to read because he was a book lover himself, she never tried to straighten her hair definitely because her father always told her how her hair was beautiful, blue was her favourite colour because he had a preference for blue things. She was a smart little girl, because he had always told her that the most beautiful thing in the world was someone’s mind and its keen to knowledge. She tried very hard to be like her father because no one was better than her daddy in the whole world.

She was so attached to her father, when a child, that one day, when her mother asked her playfully for the first time who she would marry in the future, Hermione told her “daddy” instantaneously.

Her mother, of course, found it funny and told her, in a rather superficial way since she was just a little kid and couldn’t fully grasp the motives behind it, that it was impossible and that it couldn’t happen exactly because he was her father.

Their parents always acted like it was a normal thing, a girl loving her daddy. Her mother even told her one day that when she herself had been a little kid, she had been also a daddy’s girl, and that she had even told Hermione's grandmother that she would marry her daddy too. But that it would change in the future. One day, when she find a boy she likes, she would start to date him and one day, they would marry.

Hermione completely disagreed with her mother, but she knew it was useless to argue about it. She knew she would always love her daddy, and that no boy, never, would take his place inside her heart. Her daddy had always said to her that she deserved the best in the world, and to her, her daddy was the best. So she would, naturally, one day, marry her daddy. And maybe, just maybe, if she tried to please him the most, and made him happy enough, he would like her more than he liked mummy, and one day he would accept to marry her.

Over time, little by little, she learned the motives behind the idea why she couldn’t marry dad, but the dream never left her mind entirely. How couldn’t she think about him like this? Her father was handsome, he was tall, and he was the person she loved most in the entire world.

And like this, she grew up; with her Oedipus complex and silently feeding fantasies about marrying her father someday. But as much as she clearly thought she loved her father more than anything, the first time that innocent feeling turned to something physical was in that same year she learned about her being a witch, just a few days before McGonagall’s visit.

It was still night when she woke up feeling a discomfort in her bladder and she went to the toilet to have some relieve. When she got there, she opened the door and instead of finding the place empty, she found her dad, standing against the wall, eyes closed while caressing his boy parts while murmuring something she couldn’t understand. At the time, she knew close to nothing about masturbation, so she couldn't exactly understand what he was doing. By watching him, a warm feeling was starting inside her belly, and even though something inside her mind told her it was wrong to watch him doing it, she kept watching him by a gap in the door until he arched his body and a strange liquid spurt out of his boy parts.

She ran out of there before he could catch her and went back to her bedroom as quick as possible. While resting against her door, trying to control her breathing not to alarm him, she felt a really strange feeling inside her knickers. First, she thought she had peed herself, but after lowering her knickers to take a better look, she noticed that it wasn’t pee but some kind of transparent liquid that was coming out of her girl parts. She had never seen something like that, and had never felt it too, until then. Later, however, she would identify that moment as her first body sign of sexual attraction for her father.

The second time something similar happened, she was a little more mature to understand what was happening to her body and why it was acting that way. She was freshly out of her second year from Hogwarts, when her parents took her to visit some relatives from her mother’s side of the family in the countryside. The place was beautiful, full of plants and animals, with a pretty cosy farmhouse and a lake nearby.

And it was in that lake that it happened for the second time.

It was a hot, sunny day when everyone decided to spend the afternoon at the lake, playing and joking around with the whole family. She and her cousins had already spent hours splashing water and swimming freely, when her father decided to join them to play. At first, she thought it would be fun, to have him partaking in their games, but as soon as he started to peel off all his clothes, standing only in his swimming trunks, she knew she was damned.  

Even though she was already inside of the water, she could perfectly feel some kind of different wetness clung to the bottom of her bikini, and the feeling just worsened when he started to chase her and her cousins around, pretending to be a sea monster or something like that. The moment he caught her and squeezed her playfully, she felt almost his whole body rub on hers, and she immediately had to contain some kind of moan that threatened to scape from her mouth. She was hot, so hot for him, and her whole body was burning so much in contact with his, that he stopped the game to ask her if she was alright and if the sun was too strong for her.  

She denied, of course, but he picked her up in his arms even so and took her out of the water to place her under some trees nearby. The feeling of his wet skin rubbing against hers as he carried her and the fact that she could perfectly outline his cock confined inside his trunks after he laid her on the grass, made her heart almost stop. If she was kind of feverish before, after that she was completely on fire.

On fire with desire.

Desire for her own dad.

He laid beside her and for the rest of the afternoon, he talked to her and made her company, as she marvelled herself on the view of his almost nude body, covered with infinite drops of crystalline water that slowly dried off on his skin. That night, as she laid down to sleep, she remembered every moment spent with her father, and remembered the time she saw him wanking in the bathroom all those years before. While remembering, she felt her knickers dampening again, and soon she found herself sticking her hand inside her underwear and circling her little nub tenderly, already so hard and so wet with her forbidden craving. That was the first night she went to sleep after pleasuring herself and having an orgasm with her father’s name on her lips.

She was almost fourteen, then.

After that, it became a routine to explore her own body and find some release while calling her dad’s name to impulse herself towards the precipice of pleasure. Sometimes she called “daddy” or “dad” too, but somehow the name “Dan” seemed a little less condemnatory for her. She didn’t know why, after all, the fact that she called Dan Granger while having an orgasm didn’t change that she was cumming fantasising about her father, but calling him by his name made her a little more relieved, somehow. A little less guilty.

Her father, of course, didn’t notice a thing, and continued to treat her as his little princess. His little treasure. And she was so guilty because of that, that she didn’t even want to return home from Hogwarts that Christmas, staying with Harry and Ron in the castle, instead. The summer after that, she spent just a few weeks with her parents before going to the Burrow, because of the World Cup, but it was enough to gather one more information about her father that she so wanted to know, but she couldn’t easily grasp: he was an excellent sex partner.

Eavesdropping her mother talking to her aunt on the telephone, she listened her mother sing some marvellous praises about his sexual prowess and how he was good in bed. According to her, he always made sure that she had an awesome orgasm before himself, and never let her down with his abilities. Why she was telling such a thing to her sister, Hermione never knew, but somehow that information wormed in her dreams and fantasies, and in that same night she woke up sweating after a wonderful dream where her father fucked her so perfectly that she needed just a few strokes before she came powerfully on her own hands.

After that, her dreams were busy with desires and longings, with her father breaking her hymen uncountable times and making her come with his long, thick, hard shaft buried inside of her. And that’s precisely why she started fingering herself, apart from pleasuring herself with clitoral stimulation. She dreamed of it. Dreamed of having him inside her, fucking her, stretching her inner walls until making them clench around him.

Oh, how she wanted him to ignore all kind of taboo and take her. Sweetly, roughly, it didn’t matter. Hermione just wanted to have sex with her father. She just wanted him to take her virginity and fuck her for good.

That summer, purposely, she started to wear shorter shorts and skirts, shorter blouses with lower necklines and to sleep in pyjamas increasingly shorter and more revealing, making sure not to use any kind of underwear around her father. More than once, she found herself having a good wank while looking at him across the table, under the tablecloth, imagining that it was his fingers exploring her aching pussy. Or better, fingerfucking herself under the blanket while watching Tv beside him. Once, she had even finished beside him and spread some of her vaginal fluids at the edge of the cup he was using. She almost creamed herself once more just watching him drink his soda spiked with her juices.

When he wasn’t at home, she would climb up his bed and make sweet love to herself while calling his name, making sure to finish only after leaving a beautiful pool of her intimate cream, the musky smell of her pussy surrounding the air where he would rest at night. Often, she had used his personal things as sexual toys while she was alone, and more than once had humped his pillow until release, leaving a good amount of wetness to dry on the place he would later sleep with his face on. It was marvellous, to have him drink and use things tainted by her body fluids. It was as if she was some kind of a dog, marking her territory with her smell and her juices.

Her territory that would be him, himself, of course. All him. All his. After all, every drop of her liquid pleasure, every one of her orgasms, every piece of her body, they all belonged to him.

And she made a point of showing it subtly to him.

As said before, she avoided undergarments while he was at home, so every time she had the chance, she made sure to lean down to show him some of her cleavage, to bend down to make her nighty rise up and show him some little teasers of her rear and her sweet virginal pussy that ached for the invasion of his massive cock. Her nipples, always hard and peaked because of her desire, sometimes found themselves compressed on his back and rubbing deliciously against his arm. Once she even got him almost to cup her breast while they watched some movie in the living room.

Her desire was at its peak, and it was really hard to control herself. The only time she would find some kind of peace was when she was at Hogwarts, but even there she would often find herself masturbating using a stolen T-shirt or even a whipped underwear. She had a bag full of them. Used ones and cleaned ones.

The thing changed a little when she met Viktor, though. In her fourth year, when Viktor started to court her and asked her to the ball, she accepted and even had a slightly crush on him. Maybe because he resembled her father, being tall and having large hands, or just because she had been so horny since that first time she pleasured herself after the lake that she couldn’t deny some kind of liberties with him. No, she never let him take something more from her than a grope or a kiss. After all, her father had already felt her tits, even though he never knew about it, and had already kissed her lips when she was younger, so she only gave him what her father had first.

She wouldn’t taint her body with another man’s advances. She belonged to her father. Her body belonged to her father. And no boy would have something from her before him.

Viktor had been pleasant, but the summer after that, when she went back home, she found herself once more ardent for her father. After all, she hadn’t seen him for a whole year, so when she got home that day the first thing she did was get herself off using his toothbrush. Locked in the bathroom for at least an hour, she used the handle of his toothbrush to play with her clit, and after coming, she spread her wetness on its head. When he appeared later, brushing his teeth casually, she couldn’t contain the smile on her face. She was back. And her pursuit of her father would come back in its fullest.

At first, it was the same as always. Some tits showing here, some juices spread there, some nipples casually rubbing him… But she got a bit bolder. More than once, she faked incidental slides of her hands on his cock, casual approaches of her pussy to his hands, and things like that.

She was almost sixteen, after all, and she was horny as fuck. If she counted the time spent using the time-turner she would be even more older. So, she wanted to fuck. She wanted him to fuck her, and even so she could finally find some traits of interest from his part, she knew he would never act on it. He was too correctly to think about fucking his own daughter.

It was taboo.

It was wrong.

It was illicit.

It was tempting.

Then, to her, it was only left more masturbation and more tainting of his things. Until that fatidic day. The day it finally happened, for her happiness.

As usual, she was alone at home, her mother had gone to the supermarket while her father had gone to some friends meeting and she was fingering herself on his bed while calling his name in smooth murmurs. She was immersed in complete darkness, the perfect environment to project her mind and imagine his robust body over her, pressing her to the mattress. She was so engulfed in her own mind, where her fantasy was being played, that she didn’t listen the key opening the front door or even the soft click of the door closing itself.

She was used to be warned by the motor of someone’s car, so she didn’t notice any little noise that indicated that there was someone else inside the house.

When she found out she wasn’t alone at home anymore, it was too late.

Silently, the bedroom door opened and a light crack surged inside the room, before the door closed itself again.  Still clueless about her company, she kept on spread on the bed, naked down her waist while her top was lifted up over her breasts to let them free, calling a delightful symphony of “Dan… Oh Dan… Like that… So good… Oh… Dan… Fuck me good…” with her fingers slowly rubbing her little clit.

She only noticed something was wrong when the mattress sank down a little with the weight of someone else climbing up the bed and, shocked, she immediately stopped. A strong fear crossed her body, the idea of having someone else with her at the same time arousing her and terrifying her. Before she could say anything that would compromise her in front of that mysterious person, certainly one of her parents or someone who had broken in the house, though, a voice soothed her heart and enticed her body. That sweet, delightful voice that had whispered filthy things in her ear while making love to her body inside her dreams, every night for the last three years.

“No, love, why did you stop… Keep on singing, darling… I wanna hear your pleasure.” He said, leaning on her side to lay down beside her and reaching for one of her breasts, grabbing it. His fingers fondled her softly, delicately kneading her tight hardened nipple with the gap between his fingers.

She gasped softly, feeling her body being engulfed by a powerful desire, stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She didn’t know if she was dreaming, but if it was a dream it was the most pleasant she had ever had, and she surely didn’t want to wake up.

She followed his command, and went back to touch herself with her fingertips, feeling her wetness increase with the stimulus of his presence. She didn’t know what was happening, why he was finally inclined of having her, but she would make the most of the moment. His hands, large enough to cup one breast and slither against the other at the same time, kept massaging her and making her skin craw with desire. And he was just touching her breasts! What would he be able to do with his cock, if he followed up with his inclination?

“Why you’re not singing, love?” He approached her and whispered in her ears, making her whole body shiver. The first thing she noticed was that she could smell alcohol in his breath, what answered some of her questions at the moment. He was drunk. So drunk that he was willing to help her, his own daughter, to get off on his bed while calling his name. “I want to hear you, darling, you know how much I love it when you sing to me…”

 _Oh my god!_ She thought, repressing a little cry from coming out of her throat when she felt his lips nipping her earlobe tenderly. _He thinks I’m my mother!_

In a second, everything made sense inside of her mind. She was on their bed, the bed he shared with his wife. He was drunk, very drunk and they were immersed in complete darkness. Hermione hadn’t been calling him loudly, she had been whispering, what instantly made her voice very similar to any other voice in the world. And she had been murmuring his name, not “dad” or “daddy”. So, of course, he thought she was her mother. They had the same height, a similar body shape, with Hermione being just a little slimmer than her mother, the same kind of hair… Of course he would be confused.

At the same time, she felt her mood dampening, though her body was responding in its fullest to his caresses. She wanted him to make love to her because of herself, not because he thought she was her mother. But at the same time, that was the best opportunity she would ever have, she knew it. Nothing would guarantee that another opportunity would happen, and that in that opportunity he would think about fucking her the way she wanted. Maybe it would be her only chance. The only chance of him helping her to get rid of her virginity and finally having sex with her.

She knew he was a man of morals. He would never consciously agree with having sex with his own daughter, at least for the first time. Maybe, just maybe, if she got him to fuck her this time, without knowing it was her, the next time he would be aware that it was her singing to him, not her mother. That it would be her pussy at the end of his prick. After all, if he finds out that he did it once, after, maybe, he would be able to do it again. The first time would always be the harder to get, the second would be way easier, since it wouldn't be a novelty.

An unconsciously committed sin remains a sin, but once committed it becomes passive of repetitions. Something stained remains stained at the end, regardless of its number.

“Make love to me, Dan…” She murmured, turning her head towards him to take his lips in a searing kiss full of tongue and want. She could perfectly savour the alcohol on his lips, but, contrary to what she had initially thought it just improved the taste of him. “I want you inside me…”

“Eager for my cock, hum, darling?” He murmured, just a few seconds before she heard the distinct noise of a belt being opened, soon followed by a zipper.

“Oh yes…” She murmured, increasing the rhythm of her fingers frigging her little clit. She knew that she had to be very wet to accommodate him better, and that being her first time it would probably hurt like hell, since she was still a teenager and he would penetrate her as he usually did to a mature woman that hadn’t been a virgin for at least seventeen years. “I can’t wait to have you inside me, Dan…”

“Oh love, you will…” He murmured, moving over the bed to position himself between her legs. With harsh hands, he grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her to him. With no words, he took her hands away and replaced them with his. His middle finger slid between her folds, making her moan with that pleasurable touch of him. “So wet, darling, so wet… Let’s see how wet your cunt is from the inside…” With no further warning, he inserted two fingers inside of her and she had to supress a sudden cry that fought to surface. She was used to finger herself, but his digits were far wider than hers, and to have two of them abruptly inside of her was a little harsh. “So tight, darling…” He praised, while plunging in and out of her vagina with his fingers.

Slowly, it started to feel pleasant one more time, even more when he started to circle her clit with his other hand tenderly. If he could at least make her come with his hands, before he took her virginity, she would at least have a little pleasure before the pain.

“More, darling…” She encouraged him, listening to the lewd squashing sound her sex was resounding while he fucked her with his fingers. It was so good, to have him masturbating her, finally, even if she couldn't see a single bit of him. One day, she decided, they would fuck with every light on, looking into each other’s eyes, and she would have him calling her name and calling her own pet names. Maybe he would even fuck her while calling her _my_ _princess_.

Maybe…

“Are you ready?” He asked, slipping his finger from inside her and spreading her wetness all over his cock, that she couldn’t see but she was sure was hard by the way it was rubbing her leg just a few seconds before.

“Always ready…” She murmured, even though she wasn’t truly. But she had always dreamed about that moment, so she would follow his lead and let him just take it as fast as possible. Perhaps, if he was fast enough, it would be like taking a sticking plaster from a wound quickly and she would even enjoy herself. Perhaps even come with him inside her.

“Sing for me, darling…” He said, before grabbing her legs again and pushing them close to her breasts, to make room for him to lay on her. After two more pumps on his prick, he placed himself on her slit, letting it slide up and down for a while, blindly trying to find her hole in the darkness. First, she felt her sex gush with the feeling of his cockhead brushing against her clit and experimenting her soft folds. The head of his cock, then, popped inside of her and she almost hummed with the sensation of his hardness invading her smoothness. With a harsh thrust, however, the long, thick cock of her dad impaled her pussy to the hilt, stretching her hymen to its end with his wild girth.

Hermione almost screamed, but in the last minute she managed to hold on and she only groaned in pain. Mistaking her pain grunt as a pleasure grunt, he took his cock almost all the way out before he slammed back fully again. Her pussy ached, and she knew that the wetness coming out of her vagina at the moment wasn’t only lubrification, but blood as well.  

But as crazy as it seemed, the only thing she could feel at the moment was bliss.

She was fucking! Finally! She had her father’s thick cock deflowering her. Popping her cherry. Taking her virginity. Stealing her innocence. Breaking her maidenhood.

Her dad was fucking her. And she loved it.

Yes, he was thick, he was big and her walls were probably being injured by his massive dick, but the way he was fucking her hard and fast was simply marvellous! Just the way she had always dreamed of!

Her father’s cock stretched her out continuously while he pounded her formerly virginal cunt and a moan escaped from her lips when she finally started to adjust to his size and feel something that wasn’t pain. Swallowing, she let him take her silently, the only sound filling he room being the slap of his skin against hers as he continued his assault on his daughter’s pussy. His hands continued to hold her legs up, to facilitate the access of his dick to her cunt, although her calves were now supported by his shoulders.

Slowly, Hermione started to feel pleasant again, and soon little moans were escaping from her mouth, what incited her father to fuck her harder.

“Dan… More” She moaned, his thrusts now making her body sense waves of pleasure according to his rhythm. “Fuck me, dad… Fuck me harder.”

She didn’t even notice that she let a little “dad” slip from her lips, but since its sound was very similar to “Dan”, her father didn’t notice either, if the way he was driving his wide dick inside of her, grunting with the pleasure that his teen daughter’s cunt was providing him, meant something.

“Fuck…” Her father almost yelled, impelling his cock even more inside of her as he brushed her clit with his pelvic bone. “You're so tight, so good...”

“Yes, fuck me more, dad…” She moaned, feeling her orgasm approaching somehow. She was sore, she was aching, but even so her father’s voice and cock could make her cum in no time if it continued like this. She wanted an orgasm, and she wanted a powerful one. “Feels so good…”

She had never felt so full and so excited in all her life.

“Oh, Dan!” This time, she said his name loudly, but even so he didn’t stop his pace as he fucked her with everything he had. “So good, so good…” She mewled and cooed, clenching her walls around him, remembering that she had read somewhere that it was a good move to pleasure a guy whose penis was inside of you. With a groan, he ram his dick even faster inside of her, and she moaned loudly, like some kind of bitch in heat. She could almost feel it, almost grasp it. Her orgasm, galloping to her slowly from the depths of her over stimulated clit.

But before she could finish and be fully satisfied by his cock, he groaned even more loudly, and with a few more thrusts and a cried “I’m coming” he emptied himself deep inside of his daughter’s pussy.

The feel of his warm seed coating her recently devirginized cunt made her shiver with accomplishment, even though she hasn’t been able to cum herself. A pity, really, she had wanted to come with him inside her, but just the knowledge that he had cummed because of her and that he was now breathing deep with his cock still inside of her was enough to make her thrill with gusto.

Her first time with her father had been wonderful, however great adversities might be.

“Oh, love… You didn’t…” He murmured, after he caught his breath, and he pulled himself out of her, leaving her empty.

Was it greedy of her to want him to fuck her immediately again?

“It’s ok, I…”

“No, of course not” He interrupted her, lifting his body from her and, before she could even move a muscle, since she was feeling her whole body sore after their wonderful fucking, he parted her legs again and a shadow went down her body. Soon, she felt something wet, warm and soft, incredibly delightful run on her clitoris.

“Ah!” She screamed, as her father lapped her clit, slowly eating his daughter’s cunt out.  “Oh, dad, I’m going to…” Two more licks, and she was coming harder than she had ever in all her life.

 _Holy fuck!_ The feeling of a tongue lapping on her pussy was truly a gift. Even more if it was her father’s tongue licking her clit.

“Good?” He asked, while he continued working through her orgasm, making her walls contract hard around nothing. Maybe next time, instead of around nothing, he would make her cum with his cock buried inside her cunt the way she wanted so much.

“Oh, yes…” She murmured, and he chuckled lightly, letting his fingers work up and down her body, moulding her soft curves as if trying to picture her by the sense of touch.

“You have always been a suck for cunnilingus, darling…”

 _Oh fuck!_ She had almost forgotten that he was thinking she was his wife, not his daughter.

“Oh, yes, I think I will –”

“Darling?” Another voice, from downstairs, her mother’s voice, called him and she felt his body freezing against hers. His hands, that had been groping her in their post-coitus mood stopped, one cupping her breast while the other stroked her hips tenderly. “Dan, are you home?”

“What the…” He murmured, taking his hand out of her hips – keeping his other hand on her breast, though – and soon a light flashed on her face, coming from the bedside lamp.

“Hello daddy…” She murmured softly, not moving a single muscle while realization downed at him and the truth hit him completely.

In front of him, deflowered by his own hands, was lying his almost sixteen years old daughter, naked, her legs splayed on his bed sheets, with his cum leaking down her recently abused puffy pussy lips.

With his hand still cupping her tits, and after a long, deep breath, he started to panic.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, bookmark the Family Debauchery series, because I'm going to write a lot more about this story and post under this series! Thank you!


End file.
